Horace's Truth
The police car is getting eaten, with the kids alive, and Reia quickly used Instant Transmission as the gang entered the house safely and without getting eaten. Ratchet: Whew, that was close.. Kiva: I'll say, but yet Horace is not going to be happy with me trespassing. Reia: I know. Karasu, did you see anything? Karasu: Ghost? Ghost: This room bare resemblance as a mouth. Reia: A mouth, huh? Kiva: Which means the heart has got to be around here somewhere. Reia: Yeah. (That's weird.. I thought I sensed something below us..) Kiva: I think we should check the basement. Reia: Good thinking. Jake: What's that up there?? - Kiva looked up and sees a bunch of lamps hanging from the ceiling. Kiva: If anyone touches it, the house would throw up. Reia: And possibly be our escape route, if things are too tough. Kiva: Eww.. Reia: I know it's gross, but unless you have a better idea than this.. Kiva: Well...no. Reia: Come on. - The gang moved into the basement and finds many things Horace keeps in there, but it was Reia who found the truth of Horace's past. Reia: (These must be his Army days in the past..) Kiva: Find anything? Reia: Yeah, have a look at this. - Kiva walked towards Reia as she sees the photo as well. Reia: This must be his Army days before he falls in love with Constance. Kiva: He looks happy. Reia: Yes, he was. Until the pain of loss took him over. He is mad at you because...he is only protecting his wife. Grieving over the loss is one thing, but taking it towards anyone is wrong. Never let anger consume you, sis. Kiva: Otherwise? Reia: Otherwise, he would've lost everything he cares and loves for. Love is patient. Kiva: Oh! Laura said that once. Reia: Yeah. I know there's a lot to take in, but ever thought about fighting Zamasu with us? Kiva: Well, I'll do anything I can to help. - Reia smiled and Ratchet touched Kiva's shoulder. Ratchet: This might be very tough, you know. Reia: She has made her choice, captain. Have you got a plan for the war? Ratchet: I'm working on it. Clank: Leave the strategy to me. Reia: Alright, Clank. Ratchet: Find anything? Reia: Just the photo and several objects. - Suddenly, Genis screamed and jumps back. Reia: Genis? What happened?? - Reia and the group went to Genis, only to find Constance's resting place. Ratchet: What a way to go.. Reia: Agreed. Constance doesn't have to suffer like this.. Kiva: I know. I assume that we are too late to save her? Reia: Yes. We are left with no choice. We have to put her out of her misery. Ratchet: Seriously? How? Reia: The chimney. Kiva: The TNT is the key. Ratchet: Karasu, you still have grenades on you, right? Karasu: No, they are back in the starship. Even if I had them on me, these won't have enough firepower. Ratchet: Great... Alister: But what about Demigra? He'll ambush us if we're not careful. Reia: I know, general. He has a resistance point. His magic doesn't work on me because I became a Super Saiyan God back at Middle-Earth. Shon: The light overcoming the darkness... Kiva: Oh, yeah! I saw that transformation too. Can you do it again? Reia: No, I can't. It needs the energy from the Saiyans who has a righteous heart. Kiva: Darn... What about your Super Saiyan Blue powers? Reia: I can still feel it. Clank: She means her Super Saiyan Blue powers are still usable. It is enough to stop Demigra, but she needs help if she is going to destroy him. Reia: Your guess is good as mine, Clank. Kiva: But Demigra is hiding something. Reia: That's right. He'll unleash his final form if things get out of hand. Kiva: Final form? As in different outfit?? Reia: No, as in a transformation into a beast. - Kiva gulped in fear. Ratchet: Sounds dangerous. Reia: The Supreme Kai of Time told me that I could be the leader of the Time Squad, but my past experience withdraw me for that offer. And now...I'm not sure what she will say to me.. Clank: Hmm... Ratchet: Nervous? Reia: Yeah. Kiva: Don't be. I'm sure she will be very proud of you. I know it. Neisan: Kiva's right. You have made it this far and we are close to finish this mission. We're not going to give up now. Kiva: Come on, we'll finish this together. - Reia continued to smile at Kiva. Reia: *quietly* Help each other live... Shon: Did you say something? Reia: Nothing. Let's get going. - Reia continued to look around, while Kiva talked to Ratchet and Sofia about what Reia said before she walked off. Kiva: I think Reia said something.. Ratchet: Are you sure? Sofia: What did she say? Kiva: She said 'Help each other live'. Ratchet: Wow... Sofia: I know what's really wrong with her. Deep down, Reia's heart is sad. She may have face powerful enemies, claiming to be gods, but she doesn't want to face Zamasu alone. Her past with Sonja has scarred her, but like most wounds, it takes time to heal. Ratchet: So you're saying Reia's scared? Sofia: Yes. Losing Kiva would be too much for Reia can bare, resemblance to Sonja in the past. She is called the Saiyan of Hope for a reason: Faith in others she trusted. Ratchet: Even us... Kiva: Should we do something? Sofia: Show her how much you care for her; what sisterhood means to her and you. - Kiva nodded and walked towards Reia. Reia: Even though people are celebrating Halloween, this neighborhood isn't safe as long as Demigra is still alive.. Kiva: I know. Listen, can we talk alone? Reia: Sure, but we can't stay here for too long. Kiva: Agreed. I know that you're sad deep down. Reia: It's just...I was worried that we are forced to split up and I fight Zamasu in my own.. *shivers* No back-up, no support... - Kiva quickly puts a stop to Reia's true fear with something joyful for a change. Kiva: I know this will be tough than any previous enemy we face, but we can do it. You remember your promise? Reia: Yeah, I promise I would protect you. Kiva: And you still do. I am happy that you are still here. Reia: *smiled* Same to you, sister. - DJ suddenly destroyed Constance's corpse and the house has enraged, using the moon's light as searchlights. The gang seeked cover quickly. Reia: We need to get out of here. Shon: But how??? Kiva: The mouth. Reia: Got it. Wait, I can use Instant Transmission. Kiva: But it needs concentration. Can you pull it off? Reia: I don't know.. Kiva: Reia, you have to try! - Kiva grabbed Reia's hand and Reia used Instant Transmission to the main hall instead of outside, because of lack of concentration. Kiva: Okay, we are out of the basement, but.. Reia: It wasn't enough. We need a new strategy and fast. Kiva: And I know just how to do it. - Kiva then throws her Keyblade at the lamps, hanging in the ceiling, and the house itself is starting to throw up. Reia: Hang on to something! - The room flooded and the house throws up, forcing them to get out. Ratchet: Eww! Sofia: Definitely not the best escape plan, but it works. Reia: Kiva, are you okay? Kiva: I'm fine. Reia: That's good. - An ambulance suddenly stopped by and, out of anyone, Horace returns to his house and Constance. Category:Scenes